The present invention relates to an inner stator of a direct driving drum type motor, in which the conventional inner stator of a drum type motor is exploded into a plurality of units; the winding of the motor coils can be performed with a lower cost and higher manufacturing efficiency. More importantly, the volume occupation and operation efficiency of the motor exciting coils can be improved. Therefore, an inner stator of a direct driving drum type motor of high efficiency, low manufacturing cost, lower manufacturing investment in equipment, and easy installation is achieved.
The manufacturing and operation efficiencies of a conventional motor are differently improved. Furthermore, in the prior art, the driving control circuit and motor are manufactured separately. Therefore, the installation, operation and efficiency of a prior art drum type motor are not preferable to the users. The bottleneck of a high efficiency motor is to wind exciting coils since a high efficiency motor needs a respective magnetic load and an electric load. The problem for electrical load is the size of the diameter of the stator exciting coil. A higher electric load represents a higher exciting current.
To have a high exciting current needs an exciting coil with a larger diameter. Another, if it is desired to increase the exciting current of a motor, the diameter of the exciting coil must be further increased. Therefore, the volume occupation of a high wire groove exciting coil must be incremented. An optimum method for this is to use a linear winding. The opening of the stator wire groove must leave with a winding channel of 2 m/m for being used by a winding machine of an inner winding guide pin in CNC operation so that an inner winding guiding pin may pass through the opening of a stator teeth so as to accomplish a linear arrangement. The line opening must leave with a winding guide pin channel and therefore, the winding space of the wire groove must be reduced. That is, the volume occupation of a linear arranged wire groove increases.
A new method is disclosed for improving this phenomenon, in which in a iron core of the stator, it is cut from the center of a wire groove to cause the cut portion has a bendable connection structure so that the stator is arranged linearly and thus, each opening of the wire groove is opened greatly. In the aforesaid way, since the tooth end of the wire groove is wider than that of the tooth root, the insulating seat can not be inserted into the root end after being wound. A horizontal synchronous winding with CNC device is performed, so that the winding engineering of exciting coils are performed. Therefore, after the stator is assembled, a higher volume occupation of coils is achieved.
The aforesaid two winding ways have the same feature of using a CNC device. The exciting wires pass out of the through holes of winding guide pin and then are wound through a CNC device. In summary, the aforesaid prior art has the following problems:
1. Because using a high accuracy CNC operation, the accuracy and cost of the fixture must be improved.
2. Because using a high accuracy CNC operation, the quality of the operators must be improved, and thus, the training of the operators is complex and the salary thereof is increased.
3. The diameter of the winding must be confined by the machine, and thus the cost in machine is increased.
4. The winding speed of the winding guide pin mechanically controlled is too slow (60 to 800 rpm), and thus the production efficiency is too low.
5. The CNC winding device needs very high investment, and therefore, the manufacturing cost of motors is also incremented.
In the winding engineering in the prior art motor, if the winding is arranged linearly, more space is occupied, and the motor operates effectively, while the whole cost is too high. Another, the production in winding is very low so that the cost of each motor is increased. This is not suitable in mass production. In the inner stator of a drum type motor of the present invention, the guide pins in a CNC machine operation for arranging linearly winding exciting coil used in the prior art is not used so that the cost in the winding machine is reduced and the production efficiency is increased. In the inner stator of a drum type motor of the present invention, the root ends of the stator wire grooves are separated from the outer ring of the inner stator with an equal angle, while the width of the separate distal end is not large than the root end. A pair of correspondent jointing ends are formed at the distal end and the outer ring. Therefore, the insulating wire seat of the inner stator root ends can be formed in advance. The winding is performed by a roller type winding machine so that the cost is low and production efficiency is high. Moreover, the winding machine of the winding transformers can wind exciting coils on an insulating wire seat in a high rotary speed by a coaxial multiple winding way. This means that the winding efficiency can be greatly increased. In the whole, in the present invention, the technology for manufacturing a transformer by a coaxial multiple winding way can be used in the present invention. Moreover, a drum type outer rotor motor with a high operation efficiency and high mechanical strength can be manufactured in the present invention.
To achieve the aforesaid object, the present invention provides an inner stator 10 of a directly driving drum type motor, wherein a conventional inner stator punched by silicon steel piece is exploded into an inner stator ring 211 with a plurality of inlaying groove, inner stator teeth 31 and exciting coil wire seats 41. The wire seat 41 is wound by a respective exciting coil 412 and then is engaged with a stator teeth 31, which is correspondent to the outer ring 212 of the inner stator ring 211 with respect to the plurality of inner stator ring unit 216. The guide pin 419 of the wire seat 41 is positioned and combined with the upper and lower exciting coil retaining plate 51, and the wire head and tail 421 of the coil is welded to the upper and lower retaining plates 51 so as to be serially connected as a complete exciting coil.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.